Meyzoldiiv Aramanthelyaveraxina
+++UNDER CONSTRUCTION+++ Intro Aramanthelyaveraxina, formerly of Clan Meyzoldiiv of Djerad Thymar, is an adult red dragon a half-elf sorceress of red draconic ancestry. Description Appearance Rax originally stood at 4’9” (through a surge in the Underdark, she is now 4’11”) and has a heart-shaped face with very delicate, sensual features that come from her mother. From her father she inherited a thin, red sheen of scales (over her own pale skin) and amber eyes. Her hair is composed soft, white waves and goes down to her shoulders. She has a very petite frame but it seems that plenty of her charisma went to her chest. She has a scar going down her side to her waist from where her cousin hurt her, which looks like claw marks. The inside of the wound looks like dragon scales. Personality Like all proper red dragons, Rax Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Life as a wyrmling Aramanthelyaveraxina, formerly of clan Meyzoldiiv (Draconic for “Become as the dragons are"), was born in Djerad Thymar, Tymanther to a half-dragon father (Meyzoldiiv Aervarantharax) and a high elf mother. (Hinnorwen Caraphin of Elvenport). As the eldest of her generation, she was poised to take over as head of the clan when her claim was contested by her dragonborn cousin, Vercingetorix. He proceeded to best her in single combat and reiterated her having no right to lead because of her weakness, size, and elven features. Her mother urged her to seek refuge with her family to hide from Vercingetorix’s wrath. Assassins were sent Rax’s way, and so she plunged herself into a life of solitude and hiding as a hermit. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Kanten Albrecht Zwilling (K.A.Z.) Often referred to as Rax's personal and portable hoard, retainer, and "legendary action." He is also her husband. The Wyrmlings Her children with K.A.Z. * Aramantheleyoraxagos, or the Chaos Wyrm, a young red dragon hatched from an egg she "liberated" from the city of Gracklestugh. The "eldest" of the wyrmlings. * Meyzoldiiv Yrvanthelyarix Zwilling, or M.Y.Z., a straight-laced conquest paladin of Tiamat who is being groomed to rule after her mother. * Meyzoldiiv Varaxanasynth Zwilling, or M.V.Z. a.k.a. Victoria S. Court, a sultry College of Swords bard who is trying to distance herself from her family. * Meyzoldiiv Asger Zwilling, or M.A.Z., a Storm Herald barbarian who wants to be just like his dad. * Meyzoldiiv Ragnaraxaster Zwilling, or M.R.Z., a reclusive Storm Sorcerer and Hexblade who is an acolyte of Talos. * Meyzoldiiv Axinvaldis Zwilling, or M.X.Z., a Divine Soul sorcerer who tries to spread love and good food in the name of Tiamat. * Meyzoldiiv Edgradtherrorax Zwilling, or M.E.Z., the only child who inherited his mother's looks for he looks like a red half-dragon, save for having the blue eyes of his father. Marius Caecilius Rax's former lover. He turned out all right. Tar'antula Rax's faction mentor in the Zhentarim. He thought she was an actual red dragon. (She's a dragon on the inside!) Serafina Clothspinner Rax's stalker and one time lover Character Information Current Tier: 4 Signature Moves * M E T E O R S W A R M * Often opens with a Fire Storm * Everything is always "Subtle" and "Empowered" because she fluffs all her fire spells as draconic breath weapons * I mean where have you ever seen a dragon with a fire breath that's a 20 ft radius lmao Magic Items *denotes attunement * Eyes of Charming * Bag of Holding * Cloak of Protection * Silvered Dagger of the Ild Rune * Drowcraft Dagger +1 * Rope of Entanglement * Necklace of Fireballs * Bonds of Fear (Dimensional Shackles) * Daern's Instant Fortress * Staff of Fire * Staff of Power*, named Burning Queen * Robe of Stars* * "Harness" of the Archmagi* * Shield Guardian amulet (connected to a Shield Guardian named Bartholomew) Feats * Elemental Adept (Fire) * Skilled (Persuasion, Deception, Performance) * War Caster * Tough Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Like red dragons, she has a Frightful Presence. * Like red dragons, she can fly. * Like red dragons, of course she can breath fire! Quotes and Moments * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters